Baby, It's Cold Outside
by sesshylovr
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot that I wrote for no reason other than I wanted to write a holiday-related story. There's dancing and singing, and plenty of Sesshy/Kaggy goodness. Happy Holidays! Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, nor do I own the Christmas song: "Baby It's Cold Outside." **

**A/N:** I was listening to some Christmas tunes and I was inspired by this song to write a cute little oneshot between my favorite pairing. While it is a bit OOC (and by a bit, I mean A LOT) I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm posting this as a holiday gift to my readers that have stuck by my work and been so loyal to me over the years with this site. I love you all! **Happy Holidays, y'all!**

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?"

Kagome looked up into the shining golden eyes of her tormentor for the last four years. He gave her a smirk, one eyebrow raised in challenge as she stared up at him. Kagome shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. He didn't budge. He just stood there with that infuriating, cocky look on his face, hands on his slender hips. Kagome looked away from him, down the hallway where her friends were waiting for her, their faces showing their confusion as she stood with the boy they knew she despised.

"Is that a no, then?" she heard him say.

Kagome flicked her eyes up to his. His smile was faltering, but his body hadn't shifted. Kagome sighed, dropping her arms and rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of joke?" she asked quietly, meeting his golden stare. "You haven't exactly been the nicest person in the world to me, you know."

"I know," he said, his smile slowly creeping back to his face. "But look at it this way: This arrangement will be mutually beneficial. I get to keep my reputation as undoubtedly the most talented person in this school, and you get out of lighting duty for the show. What do you say?"

He held out his hand to her then. Kagome blinked down at the appendage before she looked up at him once more. His eyes were lit with hope and enthusiasm. Despite how much she disliked him, it wasn't in her to crush a light like that. She sighed and reached out to take his much larger hand in her tiny, tan one. His smiled broadened as she gave his hand a firm shake before squaring her shoulders.

"Fine," she said. "But no funny business."

...

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru!" she snarled, walking out of the dressing room with flushed cheeks and furiously glowing, sapphire eyes. "I said no funny business!"

Sesshoumaru turned from where he was standing with his back toward the dressing room. He chuckled as the angry little woman came stomping toward him with her tiny fists balled angrily at her sides. She looked adorable, even if the snarl on her face was vicious enough to frighten a warlord into submission. He was surprised at her figure in the costume though. In all the years they'd been in school together, he had never once suspected just what hid beneath those baggy woolen sweaters and worn, denim jeans.

The red, satin dress clung to her generous bust and tiny waist before flaring out into a bell-like skirt that ended just above her knees. The sleeves were off her shoulders, then snug down to her slender wrists. The hem of the dress was lined with white, faux fur trim, and there was a thick, black, pleather belt around her waist with a large, sparkling buckle. Her legs were hidden beneath white pantyhose, and her feet were covered with glistening black boots that traveled halfway up her calves with dangerous, stiletto heels. He noticed with a bit of disappointment that she hadn't put on the matching hat.

"Is there a problem, Higurashi?" he asked, keeping his amused smile in place.

The girl came to stand toe-to-toe with him, her chest heaving as she glared up at him. Her cheeks were bright red, as were the tips of her ears. For a moment all she did was stare at him before she shook herself, taking a step away from him.

"I knew this was a stupid idea," she muttered. She looked back up at him, holding her hands up in surrender. "I quit."

Panic flooded his chest at that. Quit? She couldn't quit! He needed her to win this thing! He rushed forward to take hold of her wrist, stopping her. She looked back at him over her shoulder her brows still creased angrily. Sesshoumaru opened and closed his mouth a few times before he released her and sighed, running a hand over his face.

"It was just a joke," he said gruffly. "Honest. Your real costume is over there." He motioned to a sealed bag that was laying across the small chair outside of the dressing room she had just come storming out of. "Please, don't quit on me."

Kagome glanced over at the bag before giving him a questioning look. She walked over to the item slowly, taking it into her arms and unzipping it just enough for her to peak inside. Her mouth dropped open and she looked back up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. He gave her a small smile before he held his hands up, palms facing her in mock surrender.

"Truce?"

Kagome looked back at the clothing in her hands, admiring it a bit more before she looked up at him with a smile of her own. She held out a hand to him, which he took immediately.

"Truce."

...

"No, no, no," he sighed, letting go of her hands and walking away to the small stereo on the other side of his family's dojo. "Its left-step, right-step, lean _left, _then spin _right!_ Come on, Higurashi!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. She reached out for the bottle of water that she had set on the floor but Sesshoumaru was behind her, grabbing her elbow and jerking her upright. The bottle fell with a crash to the floor and Kagome yelped as she was pulled against his chest, his arm instantly wrapping around her waist. She whimpered, throwing her head back dramatically.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru!" she whined. "Can we _please_ just take a break? I'm exhausted!"

"The talent show is in two weeks and you are still a dreadful dancer," he said shortly. "No. We may not take a break. Not until you get these steps down."

"I think you're taking this way too seriously," she sighed, letting him lead her side to side. "It's just a high school talent show. You win every year, anyway. What does it matter if you lose one?"

"I don't lose," he growled, spinning her quickly and sending her stumbling into his chest. Kagome grunted and glared up at him. "Now dance, Higurashi."

"No," she said, pushing his chest stubbornly. "I'm never going to get the hang of this. Why are we even dancing to this song anyway? I told you I'm not good with these precise steps. My kind of dancing is nothing like this. Contemporary is just... _winging_ it. This takes too much work and we don't have the time. Why don't we do something fun to a Christmas song? It _is_ a winter show after all."

Sesshoumaru stopped his movements, his eyes blinking in surprise. Why hadn't he thought of that? He looked down at her, a wary look in his eyes. She was staring up at him expectantly, her sapphire eyes shining. Her raven locks were tied up, but there were a few strands that broke free to cling to her sweating cheeks. Her skin was flushed from the dancing they had been doing all afternoon. When did she get so attractive?

"What did you have in mind?" he asked slowly. She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing in thought before they lit up and she gasped excitedly.

"How's your singing?" she asked him. He rose an eyebrow and braced himself.

"Fairly decent," he said slowly. "Why?"

The grin that split her face was blinding.

...

"Stop being so stiff, Sessh," Kagome said, smacking his shoulder playfully. "Have fun with it! It's supposed to be funny! If you keep acting so stiff how is anyone gonna laugh?"

"I don't know if having the audience laughing at me is a good thing," he said, rubbing his shoulder where she struck him. "I'm starting to rethink all of this. Maybe it is not too late to drop from the show."

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome exclaimed. "After all this work you want to quit on me? No! We're sticking this out and we are going to _win._"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome who was sprinting across the room to restart the music. She hurried to his side and struck a dramatic pose, waiting for the music to start. She looked back at him, giving him a wink before she started to sing. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and smiled as he jumped in. Kagome tossed her hair, putting her hands on her hips and wiggling them a bit as she danced away from Sesshoumaru. He let out a bark of laughter then, trying desperately to compose himself.

She was being so playful and fun, that he couldn't help but join in. She would saunter toward him, singing the lyrics loudly and beautifully. He struggled to sing his parts without laughing as they acted out their performance, moving from one end of the taped off area to the other. By time the music was done and they had sung their last words, they were both laughing, holding onto each other to keep from falling into laughing heaps on the padded floor.

Kagome pushed back a bit to look up at him. His eyes were closed as he smiled, his head tossed back slightly. His bangs were clinging to his sweaty face, but the rest of his silver locks were tied up high on his head. His gray sweatshirt had sweat stains on the chest, back and underarms, but she wasn't bothered by it. His large hands were on her back, warming her, and holding her to him as his body shook with laughter. Kagome felt her laughter die down as he opened his golden eyes to look down at her, smiling the first real smile she'd seen from him in all the time they'd spent together these last three weeks. She felt something warm in her chest as he smiled at her like that.

"What?" he asked her, the smile still on his face. Kagome flushed before she pushed him lightly.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she asked teasingly. "Do that on stage and we have this in the bag."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his eyes scanning over her face, once again surprised at how gorgeous she was. Even now in a ratty, oversized, black T-shirt and red leggings that had holes and rips all over them, with absolutely no makeup on her face.

_Beautiful._

...

Kagome looked at her reflection and took in a shaky breath. She was in a bright red dress. It was gorgeous, with a square-cut neckline and thick straps. The back was low, dipping to the small of her back. The skirt of it flared out prettily, and she knew it would look amazing when she spun and darted around the stage with Sesshoumaru. She was wearing simple, black satin heels that were comfortable and easy to dance in. Her hair was loose, curled in the back with the front pinned back in pin-curls that had taken her ages and half a bottle of hairspray to do. She had a black, felted wool hat on her head, with the notched brim resting gently against her curls. Her only makeup was bright lipstick that matched her dress and black eyeliner rimming her eyelids and fanning out delicately at the corners. She smoothed out the top of the dress, turning to the side to make sure the skirt wasn't tucked into the back of her underwear. That was when she noticed his reflection standing behind her in the mirror. She smiled.

"Hey," she said, still looking at his reflection. "Don't you look dapper this evening?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, reaching up to fiddle with his black bow tie. Kagome admired him while he was distracted with his appearance. His hair was tied back low at the base of his neck. He was wearing a white, button-up shirt that was rolled at the sleeves and tucked into black dress pants. He wore black dress shoes, and black suspenders. She smiled a bit at the prop cigarette that was tucked behind his ear. It was an overall simple look, but Kagome thought she had never seen anyone so handsome. She flushed a bit when she noticed his eyes on her.

"Nervous?" he asked, coming forward to stand directly behind her. Kagome nodded, giving him a sheepish smile. He put a hand on her shoulder and Kagome felt the heat from his hand seep into her bones. "Don't be. This is supposed to be fun remember? Just pretend it's just us out there."

Kagome turned around to look up at him. He smiled down at her, his golden eyes shining in the darkness backstage. She heard the stagehands call their names and she took in a deep breath, smiling up at him and nodding her head, putting a hand over his where it rested on her shoulder.

"Just us."

...

Kagome's hands trembled as she walked out on stage. She ignored the clapping of the crowd. She watched her feet as she walked to the plain, mint-green loveseat that they had set up for their routine, sitting on it, taking the microphone in her hand and gripping it so tightly her knuckles turned white. She heard Sesshoumaru take his place standing behind her and she took comfort from the fact that she wasn't alone out here. She heard the music start to play and she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before she let a wide smile grace her face and she stared off to the left, away from her partner.

_Three, two, one..._

"I really can't stay-"

_ "But, Baby, it's cold outside..."_

"I've got to go away..." Kagome stood up quickly, taking a step away from the couch.

Sesshoumaru jumped over the couch, singing as he did, _"But, Baby, it's cold outside."_

Kagome looked back at him, stepping aside so that the audience could see him looking up at her from his seat.

"This evening has been..."

_"Been hoping that you'd drop in._" Sesshoumaru got to his feet, stepping up to her and she took a slow step back. He reached out and took hold of her free hand with his.

"...so very nice."

_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_

Kagome pulled away from him, taking two quick steps to the right, past him. Her smile widened as she watched him chase after her, both singing as they moved.

"My mother will start to worry..."

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

Kagome turned to face him, taking another step back as she did.

"My father will be pacing the floor..."

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her, motioning to something offstage with his chin. _"Listen to the fireplace roar."_

Kagome pushed against his chest, "So really, I'd better scurry..."

He pulled her closer, and Kagome feigned a swoon, to which the audience laughed. _"Beautiful, please don't hurry."_

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more..."

_"Put some records on while I pour," _Sesshoumaru released her and moved to the little black end table that they had set up next to the loveseat where there were empty glasses set up. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, staring out into the darkness where she knew the audience watched them.

"The neighbors might think..."

Sesshoumaru was suddenly at her shoulder, holding an empty glass in front of her as he sang, _"But, Baby, it's bad out there."_

Kagome pretended to take a sip and looked up at him, "Say, what's in this drink?"

Sesshoumaru took it from her and shrugged, setting down on the table before turning her quickly and cupping her face as he sang, _"No cabs to be had out there."\ _

"I wish I knew how..." Kagome felt her cheeks flushing as she sang up to him. She needed to get a hold of herself. This was _Sesshoumaru_!

_"Your eyes are like starlight now."_

The spotlights were shining on them and Kagome felt her skin start to tingle.

"...to break this spell." She closed her eyes and leaned in close, feeling Sesshoumaru snatch the hat from atop her head and dart away. She sent a mock gasp toward the audience and they laughed loudly.

_"I'll take your hat, your hair looks well." _Sesshoumaru looked back at her and tossed the hat onto the loveseat with a wink. The audience clapped and Kagome had to fight to keep from laughing. Kagome turned her back on him and put a hand on her hip.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir..."

She could hear Sesshoumaru take theatrical steps toward her and felt his hands rest lightly on her hips as he sang in her ear, _"Mind if I move in closer?"_

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried..." Sesshoumaru stood at her side and spun her to face him.

_"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?"_ Kagome put a hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I really can't stay..."

He pulled her closer and she had to fight back a gasp. _"Baby, don't hold out."_

"Ah, but..."

_ "Baby..."_

**"It's cold outside!"**

As they finished the line together, she felt Sesshoumaru wrap a hand around her waist, and she used her free arm to hook behind his neck. The other hands kept the microphones in front of their mouths, though all they did was smile at each other. Together, they took a few comical steps back and forth in their own makeshift dance, staring into each other's eyes the whole while. Kagome heard her cue coming up and she sent a playful wink up at him before she pushed him back and turned away dramatically.

"I simply must go..."

_"But, baby, it's cold outside." _He came to stand behind her, just for her to take another step away.

"The answer is no."

_"But, Baby, it's cold outside!"_ He took another step toward her, wrapping his arm around the front of her waist and turning them both to face the audience as he held her. She rested her hand gently against his forearm and closed her eyes.

"This welcome has been..." Kagome found herself leaning into his hold, her whole body breaking out into a sweat as she felt his breath against her neck. Her palms started to sweat.

_"How lucky that you dropped in."_

"...so nice and warm." She felt when Sesshoumaru released her to point out into the blackness dramatically. She flushed, her eyes blinking rapidly. and she took in a shaky breath.

_"Look out the window at that storm."_

Kagome looked back in his direction over her shoulder, "My sister will be suspicious..."

His head dropped and she felt his breath on her cheek. _"Gosh, your lips look delicious."_

Kagome took a step to her right, away from him and he took hold of her free hand to stop her. "My brother will be there at the door."

_"Waves upon a tropical shore."_ Sesshoumaru gave her arm a light tug and she spun herself into his hold, stopping with a hand on his chest. She looked up at him and flushed with the heat that she saw in his eyes that were locked on her lips.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious..."

_ "Gosh, your lips are delicious." _He leaned a bit closer and Kagome turned her head sharply, her eyes wide. God, she felt like she was in a sauna. She turned back to him, snatching the prop cigarette that was tucked behind his ear.

"Well, maybe just a cigarette more." She walked toward the right of the stage, sashaying her hips as she went. The crowd let out another belt of laughter as they watched her go.

_"Never such a blizzard before." _She saw his shadow hurrying to catch up with her.

"I got to get home..." She felt his hand on her shoulder and he turned her around to face him. She threw the cigarette over her shoulder as she looked up at him

_"But, Baby, you'd freeze out there."_

"Say, lend me a coat." Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees, one hand taking hold of the back of her thigh as he looked up at her.

_"It's up to your knees out there!"_

Kagome took hold of his hand, "You've really been grand..."

She tried to throw it back at him, only to have his hand lock tightly around hers. _"A thrill when you touch my hand."_

Kagome jerked away from him and walked back to the loveseat to grab her hat.

"But don't you see?" She knew Sesshoumaru was holding a hand over his chest as though in pain. She fought a smile as she set the hat back on her head and turned to him, propping one hand on her hip.

_"How can you do this thing to me?"_

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." He got to his feet and slowly walked toward her.

_"Think of my life-long sorrow."_

"I'm sure there will be plenty implied." She looked up at him as he stepped closer, the backs of her knees hitting the loveseat, sending her falling onto the couch. He hopped onto the seat next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

_"If you caught pneumonia and died."_

"I really can't stay..." She tried to get up, but he pulled her to him, sending her falling against his chest as he leaned back onto the arm of the loveseat.

_"Get over that old doubt."_ He reached up and snatched the hat from her head and Kagome felt her cheeks burning brightly as she lay against him. The music swelled and she held her microphone awkwardly in her left hand while her right was gripping the front of his shirt like a lifeline. She noticed him breathe in sharply through his nose, his eyes flashing to her lips before looking back up into her eyes. Kagome was so absorbed in his gaze that she almost missed her cue.

"Ah, but..."

_"Baby..."_

**"It's cold outside!"**

As their voices rang out, the spotlights dimmed until only one light shined on their position on the couch. Sesshoumaru lifted her hat in his hand so that it shielded their faces as they leaned close, giving the audience the illusion that they were kissing. She could hear applause, and cheers, and wolf whistles- and she let her body relax a bit, panting as she smiled down at Sesshoumaru. He smiled back up at her, holding their position just a moment longer, both staring excitedly into each other's eyes before he dropped the hat and sat up, taking Kagome with him. She flushed, getting to her feet and taking Sesshoumaru's hand as she walked to the front of the stage.

The raised their joined hands high before they bowed low, holding their arms out theatrically. Kagome came up with a bounce, her eyes glowing as she looked out into the crowd. She laughed, looking over at Sesshoumaru who was watching her with a warm smile on his handsome face. She held his hand up high in hers, shaking it a little.

"We did it," she said, barely heard over the roar of the crowd. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Yeah," he said, softly, watching as Kagome waved excitedly at the audience. "We did."

...

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood side-by-side, along with all the other people that had performed that night. They were all lined up on stage while the principal of the school stood at a podium off to the right of the stage, giving his closing speech for the talent show. With him, was a large, gold-painted trophy of a faceless woman holding a microphone and a bouquet of flowers in the crook of her arm. Kagome had to fight the urge to bite her nails. She was bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet, looking at the principal with wide, desperate eyes.

"Dammit will he just shut up and tell us who won already?" she hissed, earning a few stares from those around her. She flushed, biting down hard on her lip. That was when she felt Sesshoumaru's arm come to wrap around her shoulders.

"Kagome, calm down," he said. Kagome looked up at him and he smiled. "No matter if we win or lose, performing with you was the highlight of my year. Thank you."

Kagome blushed prettily, but before she had a chance to say anything back, the principle started to open an envelope that held the results. She reached up with her left hand to clasp it tightly over Sesshoumaru's that was still resting on her right shoulder. She didn't see the pink in his cheeks, or notice his sharp intake of breath. All she could focus on was the tiny slip of paper that held the names of the student or students that had won the Winter Talent Show.

"And the award goes to..."

Kagome held her breath, squeezing Sesshoumaru's hand even tighter. She closed her eyes, and balled her free hand into a tight fist.

"...Kagura Gale and her dance performance, 'Dance of the Dragon!'"

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and her face fell. She watched as the tall, statuesque woman ran across the stage to receive her prize. Kagome felt the hand on her shoulder drop and she looked up at Sesshoumaru with watering eyes. She was surprised to find him smiling as Kagura twirled in a circle, holding her trophy up in the air for all to see. Said woman turned to flash a wink at Sesshoumaru before she turned back to the audience and bowed. Kagome frowned, turning away and making her way off the stage with the other disappointed contestants.

She stopped the moment she entered the darkness behind the curtains, feeling her lip tremble a bit as disappointed rolled over her in cold waves. She was so sure they were going to win. Sesshoumaru must be so angry with her. If he had chosen a better partner, maybe he would have won. She turned to look into the full-length mirror that she had been standing in front of just before their performance. She suddenly felt silly in the dress she was wearing, and she looked around for a tissue to remove the bright, flashy lipstick that now felt too obnoxious to be on her face. It was when she finally found a tissue and was bringing it to her lips that she felt his presence behind her. She looked up into the mirror, watching him watching her over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, feeling her eyes water even more. Sesshoumaru gave her a sad smile and shook his head.

"Kagome, I don't want you to be upset over a silly talent show," he told her, coming to stand so close behind her that she felt his warmth on the bare skin of her back. She held back a shiver and turned to face him, the tissue clutched in a tight hand that was pressed against her chest.

"But it's my fault," she said. "If we had just done the routine you wanted-"

"Then we still would have lost," he told her, taking a hold of her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You are terrible at the Bolero."

At that point, Kagome let the tears fall down her cheeks and she turned her back on him, dabbing at her eyes witht he tissue. She heard the boy behind her chuckle and she glared up at his reflection over her shoulder.

"Why'd you choose me to be your partner then?" she snapped. "You could have danced with Kagura like you do every year. You guys would have won."

"I didn't want to dance with Kagura," Sesshoumaru said with a crooked smile. "And honestly, I didn't know why I wanted to dance with you until tonight."

Kagome frowned in confusion. She felt his hands grip her shoulders and he turned her around slowly. Once she was facing him, he gently took hold of her face between both of his large hands. Kagome felt her cheeks burning and her glassy eyes widened as she stared up at him.

"Would it be horribly cliché to say your eyes look like starlight right now?" he said, his voice husky as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Kagome felt her corners twitch in a smile and she was suddenly throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so that their lips crashed together with so much heat, she was positive her insides were melting. She felt his hands move from her face to wrap around her, pressing flat against her shoulder blades and bringing her closer to him. Her feet left the ground for a moment, her toes just brushing the floor as they kissed, before he slowly eased her down, pulling away just enough to brush his nose against hers.

"Gosh, your lips are delicious," he murmured. Kagome tossed her head back and laughed, smacking his chest playfully before she smiled up at him.

"You're such a cheese ball," she laughed, shaking her head up at him.

"Your cheese ball?" he asked, his golden eyes lighting up as he smiled hopefully.

Kagome's chest filled with so much warmth and happiness that for a moment she could speak. Instead, she stood on tiptoe to press her lips against his in a brief, chaste kiss. She pulled away just enough so that she could meet his eyes evenly, before she nodded her head in agreement, to which he smiled brightly, his hands bringing her tightly against his chest. She held him back, her cheek coming down to rest against his chest.

"Mine."

* * *

**A/N:** Corny? Yes. Fluffy? Yes. Completely unnecessary? Of course, but hey- it was fun to write. Hope you all liked it! Check out my story **Fickle**, or **The One I Love** if you haven't read it yet. They're the only pieces I've been working on.

Happy Holidays, y'all!

**-sesshylovr**


End file.
